matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Photon Battle Rifle
The Photon Battle Rifle is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *21 *28 (UP1)|fire_rate = 91|capacity = 20 (max 200)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight)|accuracy = Excellent|cost = *375 *340 |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|image1 = Photon Battle Rifle.png}} Appearance *It is a battle rifle with elements of the Photon Sniper Rifle. Strategy It has high damage, low fire rate, low capacity and good mobility. It's burning effect and critical damage will also prove to be quite helpful in doing extra damage. Tips *Use it on close to medium ranges for a less complicated duel. *Aim at an enemy's head and shoot. This maximizes damage so they drop much faster. *With extremely good accuracy, it can be used at all ranges. *With critical damage, it is unpredictable indirectly harming its ammo capacity which ironically limits ammo efficiency. However, this eliminates the ability to switch targets and allow fire damage to get the kill. *This weapon is very good at tearing down heavy armored players since it has high damage. *If you meet a player who has the weapon, watch your head, players could jump over you and kill you with it. *Take advantage of the weapon's Burning attribute on players, since the enemy will be damaged overtime if attacked. *Quickly tapping the button once releases only one shot compared to the burst of three from holding it. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *Quickly tapping the button once releases only one shot compared to the burst of three from holding it. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. Counters *Any well-placed hits from one-shot weapons will do the trick. *If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, it buys you time to kill them. *No semi-automatic weapon stands a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since critical damage and burning skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *In a firefight the only weapon that can rival such power is Black Mamba,sure it does less damage,but slowing them down,will make them miss while your zig-zag them,and maybe the critical damage equals to headshot damage,no matter,just keep strafing,and or bring a teammate to back you up. *Pick off its users from long ranges. Theme *Photon/Incendiary-themed Firing sound *Photon Sniper Rifle's Origin by Country * Trivia *It is based on the Belgian FN FAL battle rifle. *When killing another user in Multiplayer, they will turn to ashes and crumble into pieces. The same animation is used for Frag Grenades and some other pyromaniac weapons. *This is the first Primary weapon to act like a scope-less sniper weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Burning Category:Critical Damage Category:Critical damage Category:Primary